


nosotros somos los afortunados

by Aisjustrunning



Series: duelo de banjos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran tan jóvenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nosotros somos los afortunados

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are the lucky ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923804) by [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife). 
  * A translation of [we are the lucky ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923804) by [youcouldmakealife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife). 



> Esta historia va sobre jugadores de hockey hielo y se sitúa en un universo con muchas otras historias (que lamentablemente no puedo traducir). Lo único que hay que saber así importante es que en ese universo, hay dos jugadores de hockey gays que han salido del armario (esta historia no va sobre ellos, pero salen de fondo).
> 
> Esta historia me rompió el corazón en mil pedacitos, y quería compartir el dolor y eso.
> 
> Hay un glosario de francés y ruso en las notas al final (ni la autora ni yo hablamos ruso, así que si hay algún error, me lo podéis comentar).

   


Julien tiene 42 años y sigue en el armario cuando un jugador de la cuarta línea de los Leafs se ve empujado fuera del armario.

Apenas una semana después, el delantero estrella de los Leafs lo sigue fuera del armario, desafiante, y los medos se centran en una única imagen durante días: Marc Lapointe con la cabeza baja para evitar a los medios acampados alrededor de su apartamento, con la mano de Dan Riley en el cuello, apartándolo de la imagen, de los flashes de luz.

Julien sigue teniendo 42. Sigue estando en el armario. Nada ha cambiado, en realidad.

Está retirado, desde hace años, y se está tranquilo alejado de los focos, se está muy tranquilo cuando no haces nada que merezca la atención.

No ha visto a Alexei en diez años, no ha hablado con él. Que un mocoso francés ingenuo y estúpido salga del armario y espere desfiles es irrelevante para su vida, sólo que es todo lo que él quería con 21 y nunca tuvo.

No significa nada.

*

Alexei está en Rusia, lleva años en Rusia, desde que se volvió demasiado lento para los sueldos de estrella, demasiado viejo, cansado, y volvió allí corriendo por el dinero, por un idioma familiar, un escape fácil. Volvió allí por cobardía.

No es justo decir eso.

Es verdad, de todas formas.

*

Cuando Julien vio a Alexei por primera vez, era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Alexei Konstantinovich, pelo rubio, ojos azules, la piel morena por el sol y una sonrisa que le arrugaba los bordes de los ojos. Manos grandes, inteligentes, hombros anchos, una cadena de oro en el hueco de la garganta. Los jugadores de hockey lo odiaban porque era el tío que le gustaba a sus mujeres.

Alexei llegó a Canadá hablando un poco de inglés roto, y Julien fue a Vancouver con lo mismo, incómodo con el idioma, el francés terrible y balbuceado que todo el mundo le ofrecía cuando intentaban hacer un esfuerzo. Ninguno entendía nada de lo que nadie les decía. Tampoco se entendían el uno al otro, pero por alguna razón era más fácil, los dos comunicándose , con su horrible inglés chapurreado, más gestos y caras exageradas que palabras.

Los anglos se reían de ellos, pero a Julien le gustaba más esto, el lenguaje que habían creado entre los dos, el poquito ruso que él se aferraba contra el pecho, el francés que Alexei soltaba sin querer en frases en inglés.

No fue amor a primera vista, ni de lejos, pero cuando Julien conoció a Alexei, era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Todavía lo es.

*

No es que Julien haya estado languideciendo de añoranza. Ha salido. Hubo un hombre que hasta llegó a convertirse en algo serio, hasta que se cansó de que Julien, un año después de retirarse, todavía lo presentara como un amigo. Ha tenido sexo, romance, se ha enamorado.

Alexei se casó hace cinco años, cediendo ante sus padres o los medios, o el niño asustado que lleva dentro. Una novia guapa, rubia, voluptuosa. Invitó a la mitad de los Canucks de su quinta. Invitó a Julien, también, por ¿educación? ¿rencor? Julien no fue, pero no resultó extraño. Moscú está a un mundo de Quebec. Nadie habría esperado que fuera.

Se pregunta si Alexei se la folla, si se obliga a hacerlo, con ese sentido del deber que ha tenido siempre. O quizá no lo hace, quizá a ella no le importa, puede gastarse sus millones y no tiene ni que tirárselo. Es el sueño de cualquier cazafortunas.

*

Alexei vino en 1988 con la primera ola de jugadores rusos. A Julien lo habían seleccionado para jugar el año anterior, pero lo habían dejado con su equipo juvenil, lo habían dejado estirarse, crecer un poco. Fueron novatos juntos, estaban juntos cuando no tenían ni idea, intentando desarrollar su inglés, desarrollar su hockey. Alexei había jugado como profesional un par de años en Rusia y eso había deslumbrado a Julien, lo había impresionado, iba a Alexei para todo lo que tenía que ver con hockey, mientras Alexei iba a él en para todo lo que tenía que ver con Canadá. Ese primer año Julien había estado tan desorientado, tan perdido, y Alexei era probablemente lo único que evitó que huyera de vuelta a Quebec. Él era probablemente lo único que mantenía a Alexei en Canadá.

Eran tan jóvenes.

*

Los medios no paran de hablar de Marc Lapointe.

La prensa en Toronto lo elogia, lo presenta como si fuera un icono, como si hubiera hecho algo, como si su simple naturaleza fuera de repente una bendición para los Maple Leafs, como si los hiciera modernos, tolerantes, el primer equipo con un jugadore abiertamente gay, y encima una Stanley Cup.

Quebec está dividido.

Esa es la historia de Quebec en tres palabras, así que no es exactamente sorprendente. Lo que es sorprendente es la poca indignación que hay, Julien habría esperado más. Esperaba que los católicos de la vieja escuela sacaran la cabeza, pero los católicos de la vieja escuela habían estado muriendo desde hacía años, seguían muriendo, y Quebec no es el sitio donde nació, ya no.

Los medios estadounidenses están un poco más divididos, pero quién iba a esperar otra cosa.

Lapointe se parece un poco a Alexei a su edad, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que duela, para hacer que Julien se debata entre la necesidad de seguir leyendo y la necesidad de cerrar la página.

No había pensado en Alexei para nada últimamente. Se había estado portando tan bien.

*

La primera vez que se acostaron fue casi cuatro años después de conocerse. Estaban borrachos, como cubas, acababan de asegurarse los siguientes cincos años, se habían garantizado dinero suficiente para vivir cómodos el resto de sus vidas, y estaban eufóricos con la promesa del futuro, con la idea un legado, con su franquicia.

Julien besó a Alexei porque no pudo evitarlo, porque la sonrisa le estaba partiendo la cara en dos, porque tenía las mejillas rojas por el vodka y la camisa con el cuello desabrochado, y porque quería, porque siempre había querido hacerlo, estaba cansado de querer y no hacer nada.

Alexei se quedó como una estatua contra él, Julien se acuerda de eso, paralizado, totalmente petrificado, pero duró sólo un segundo, y entonces le devolvió el beso.

A la mañana siguiente Alexei se subió a un avión a Moscú e ignoró todas las llamas que Julie le hizo. Si Julien no acabara de firmar un contrato multimillonario, probablemente se habría arruinado, escuchando el contestador de Alexei, las consonantes entrecortadas, dejando largos mensajes desgarbados de los que ni siquiera recuerda el contenido.

Se había acabado, pensaba que se había acabado, que los había roto, al coger lo que quería, pero el día que Alexei volvió llegó a la puerta de Julien y lo besó como si quisiera meterse dentro de su piel.

Julien todavía no sabe cómo fue ese verano en Moscú, si Alexei se dio permiso a sí mismo o intentó convencerse de no hacerlo y no lo consiguió. Todavía no se acuerda de lo que le dijo al contestador de Alexei, perversamente seguro entonces en el convencimiento de que Alexei no iba a hablar con él, ni ahora, ni nunca, exhalando en el auricular y sacándolo todo.

*

Cuando el furor de los medios se ha tranquilizado un poco, Julien llama a su antiguo agente. Los dos están retirados ya y Noel lo saluda como a un amigo y no como a un cliente, pero se pone serio el mismo segundo en que Julien dice su nombre de esa forma que Noel siempre ha odiado, con el peso de malas noticias.

—¿Cómo se sale del armario?—pregunta Julien.

Noel se queda callado un buen rato, tanto que Julien empieza a pensar que le ha colgado, antes de contestar.

—¿Quieres hacer esto ahora, Jules?

—No lo sé—dice Julian, totalmente sincero.

—¿Y Konstantinovich?—pregunta Noel.

—No tiene nada que ver con él—dice Julien.

El silencio de Noel lo juzga. Julien se muerde el labio, espera, porque a Noel le gusta ser dramático, y en efecto, lo dejar pasar.

—¿Quieres que lo organice?

—Sí—dice Julien, antes de poder convencerse de no hacerlo—. Por favor.

*

Noel descubrió lo suyo con Alexei después de que ya se hubiera acabado, después de que Alexei ya hubiera vuelto a Rusia, después de que Julien aceptara un traspaso a Quebec para jugar sus últimos años. Toda la ciudad de Vancouver se puso de luto ese año como si se hubieran muerto y se hubieran llevado la franquicia con ellos, y Julien estuvo de luto también, a su manera, bebió demasiado, hasta que su hockey se resintió tanto que no se podía ignorar.

Noel tenía una llave de casa de Julien, la había tenido durante años, dejaba entrar a la limpiadora dos veces a la semana cuando Julien estaba en Vancouver. Encontró a Julien y una botella de vodka, y en vez de hacer lo que probablemente quería hacer y tirarla por el fregadero, se puso un vaso, sentado en frente de Julien en la mesa de la cocina.

Julien miró fijamente el conglomerado de madera hasta que pareció moverse.

—Soy gay—dijo entonces, a la superficie de la mesa.

—Lo sé—dijo Noel, y Julien levantó la cabeza entonces, no vio nada en la cara de Noel más que aceptación serena, ni sorpresa, ni nada.

—Me ha dejado—dijo Julien, sombrío.

—¿Quién?—preguntó Noel.

Julien pegó un sorbo, amargo. Nunca le había gustado el sabor del vodka. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo estaba bebiendo. O, mejor dicho, lo sabía, pero no estaba orgulloso de ello.

—¿Quién crees?—preguntó y Noel lo miró un rato antes de acabarse su vaso, rápido y de golpe.

—Creo que necesito más alcohol para tener esta conversación—dijo Noel.

—Bienvenido a mi vida—dijo Julien y entonces, con Noel alentándolo suavemente, dejó que la historia se desplegara, lentamente.

*

Dos semanas después de salir del armario, dos semanas machacado por el frenesí de la prensa, Noel le organiza una entrevista en una programa de la tele, centrado en la reciente aparición de jugadores de hockey gays. Claramente Noel se ha olvidado de que Julien está retirado, de que los dos los están, pero Julien necesita salir de su casa de todas formas, salir de Quebec, así que acepta la invitación, se sube a un avión a Nueva York.

Marc Lapointe es el otro invitado, porque no puedes juntar las palabras “gay” y “hockey” sin escuchar su nombre ahora mismo. Aparte de una breve presentación, no se dicen una palabra antes de que los metan en una habitación verde y los dejen a esperar, pero Lapointe lo compensa rápidamente una vez están ahí, empieza a hablar y no para. Julien no sabe si es por nervios o qué, pero sólo consigue que la habitación parezca peor, más pequeña y cargada.

El inglés de Lapointe es mejor que el suyo de lejos, Julien ya lo sabía por las entrevistas. Pero su francés es mejor también, un buen acento de Montreal, pulido, mientras que Julien nunca ha conseguido quitarse el joual de la voz, nunca ha podido limpiar su francés, así que se siente como un idiota, escuchando a Lapointe parlotear mientras esperan, el tono pulcro y cuidadoso de su voz, culto. Bien educado, sin tener que sacar dinero de donde se pudiera para comprar unos patines de segunda mano, sin tener que rezar para que no se le quedaran pequeños los protectores, una temporada más, por favor.

Está medio preparado para odiarlo cuando Lapointe le pregunta, tímido, si podría firmarle un autógrafo a su novio, el que no tuvo elección, el que se vio empujado a todo el frenesí en vez de meterse en él, como hizo Lapointe. Como Julien, de hecho.

Julien coge el boli y el papel que le ofrece Lapointe, lo mira, atascado, hasta que escribe lo único que puede decir, lo que necesita decir: eres mucho más valiente que yo.

*

Una vez, Julien cometió el error de decirle a Alexei que lo quería.

No fue repetido.

*

Alexei organiza un evento benéfico, algo que ha fundado, algo sobre hockey, supone Julien, su ruso todavía no lo suficiente bueno después de más de 20 años, no lo suficiente como para seguirlo todo.

Noel le envía el enlace y Julien escucha una ronda de preguntas y respuestas que consiste básicamente en elogios. Alexei está venido a menos, ya de mediana edad, con algo de gris en la sien, algo más blando. Ya no es ese chico de oro que llegó a Canadá e hizo que todas las chicas de Vancouver se desmayaran cada vez que tocaba el disco. Julien podría cruzarse con él por la calle y no lo miraría dos veces.

Todavía duele mirarlo y durante un par de minutos se pregunta por qué Noel le ha enviado de esto, si pretende torturarlo, empujarlo a las garras de la ausencia forzada a la que se ha aferrado tanto. Su ruso no es gran cosa, pero sabe lo suficiente para entender a un periodista salirse del guión de adulación de la generosidad de Alexei y preguntarle si sabía que Julien Perrault era gay, si sabía que había compartido equipo, vestuario, línea con un _pedik_.

Es una palabra que ha escuchado bastante, los rusos la usaban lo suficiente que todo el mundo empezó a usarla como insulto porque los árbitros no sabían lo que quería decir o fingían no saberlo. Se lo han llamado lo suficiente, aunque nunca lo han dicho así, como un hecho, una simple verdad, hasta ahora.

La calidad del vídeo no es muy buena, un poco pixelado, pero aun así Julien reconoce la forma en la que Alexei aprieta la mandíbula, cómo traga con fuerza. Hace eso cuando sabe que no debería decir lo primero que quiere salirle por la boca.

—Siguiente pregunta—dice, entrecortado, y alguien vuelve al guión de “Felicitemos a Alexei Konstantinovich”, lo encarrila todo.

*

Esa noche, Julien llama al número que ha memorizado, marcado meticulosamente durante el verano de silencio, más tarde llamado sólo para compartir aliento con Alexei por la línea, a mundos de distancia. No sabe por qué lo hace, no lo ha usado en diez años, los teléfonos fijos ya no tienen ni razón de ser, pero lo hace de todas formas, por hábito, sus dedos tomando el control. Escucha el pitido hueco.

Se ríe de sí mismo, un poco, preparado para colgar, cuando salta el contestador, y es la misma voz que ha sido siempre, el mismo mensaje, Julien ni siquiera se sorprendería si Alexei no se hubiera molestado nunca en cambiarlo. Cierra los ojos y, cuando suena la señal, en vez de colgar consigue decir “Alyosha”, el nombre oxidado en su lengua, antes de darse cuenta de que no tiene nada más que decir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario
> 
> Joual: nombre que se la da al francés quebequense hablado por una parte de la población de Montreal, normalmente asociado con la clase trabajadora (wikipedia)
> 
> Pedik: viene de la palabra "pederast" (homosexual). Está romanizado y es peyorativo.
> 
> Alyosha: diminutivo de Alexei.


End file.
